fahlcans_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Zane Onyebuchi
Zane Onyebuchi was the male tribute from District 5 in the 98th Hunger Games. He was an individual from the career pack,an oddity considering he wasn't from the original three career districts. A solid tribute with an amazing physical make-up, Zane was a standout amongst the most savage tributes in the recreations. As the games advanced, Zane became more focused, turning into a merciless executioner, killing some of the more powerful tributes in the games before dying in a very gruesome finale. Biography Early life A future generational talent in the Panem Hockey League. Drafted as the #1 overall pick by the Billings Golden Wind in District 1. Was set to move to the District after the reaping. Luck was unfortunately not on the athlete's side, however, and when he was reaped, despite cries to volunteer from the audience, he discouraged it, saying he had to face his destiny head on. 98th Hunger Games Zane prepared for the games and during training he joined the career alliance. He scored very high, getting an 11 and super high odds to win the games. During the bloodbath, he murdered the boy from District 12 after an intense swordfight that nearly cost Zane his life. After sustaining heavy wounds in his fight, Zane took the next few days to rest, mainly staying out of the Kris and Lance tensions. He survived an anti-career ambush on Day 2, before participating in another battle on the fourth day. Zane fought in the feast, achieving a pair of x-ray goggles that revealed the location of every tribute in the arena to him. Zane used these with great effect, able to predict his enemies before they even spotted him. Zane survived this ordeal, and soon enough was in a full on war with the opposing alliance. Zane fought in many other career vs anti-career battles, showing enough skill and instinct to survive all of them. After a rift caused by the gamemakers, the arena shifted, causing Zane and Sarah to be seperated from Kris. When spotting anti-careers, Sarah tried to throw her feast item, a heat-seeking trident at them. It ended up striking Zane, due to his proximity being closer to Sarah. Sarah was eventually killed by the anti-careers, as Zane lay dying in the field, a trident sticking out of his torso. Luckily for him, sponsors gave Zane healing cream, as Zane was able to survive the wound and get back into the games. Using the feast items to his advantage, Zane managed to find the final two anti-careers hiding out in the woods. Zane disabled Jemima with the trident, before engaging in combat with Natalie. The fight was long and hard, and ended up causing Zane to sustain many burns from Natalie's flame whip. Zane eventually led Natalie to the lesser lake, forcing the girl underwater. The water extinguished Natalie's whip, allowing Zane to stab the girl and kill her with his sword. Zane then tracked down Jemima, and after a day's chase, watched the girl dive into the southern ocean, taking the feast items with her to her watery grave. Cursing, Zane realized he had to fight one last tribute, Robin Mangrove of District 7. Zane tracked Robin to a small forest, where the two engaged in a long fight. Zane managed to wound Robin severely with a wide variety of blade strikes, though himself was harmed by Robin's poison gas. Zane managed to stick the dagger into Robin's neck, though was forced back by the intense amount of toxic gas. Robin managed to take Zane's dagger out of her neck, using it to kill Zane, ending the powerful career's run in the games. Legacy Zane was a poweful tribute, and was dreaded by numerous amounts of different tributes. He solidified himself as a very strong fighter. After his death, many hockey fans were saddened, unable to see the star Zane on the ice anymore. Appearance Zane was tall, with a vigorously ripped body. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Personality Zane was a pretty evenly balanced career, not being too arrogant or too gentle. However, once immersed in the deadly arena, Zane was more of an effective thinker, planning out his attacks before going through with them. Victims Zane was a career tribute who used primarily used a sword to kill his victims, though utilized a dagger as well to handle tributes the sword neglected to kill. *District 12 Male (98th Hunger Games) *Natalie Brennan Trivia *Zane is 6'1" and weighs 185 pounds. *He survived 21 days in the The Hunger Games, placing 2nd out of 24 tributes. *Zane was the only career not from Districts 1, 2, or 4. Category:98th Hunger Games Tributes Category:District 5 Citizens